District 14 - Bow's Story
by Amelie-the-pixie
Summary: A story set in an Alternate universe, where there are 14 Districts, although District 13 is still not known. This is a story about what happens when the members of District 14 are entered into the Hunger Games, this is set after The first book, but Catching Fire and Mockingjay never happen. Includes KatnissXPeeta, implied KatnissXCinna, KatnissXHaymitch, CinnaXBow, ArrowXMace(y)
1. Prologue - Before

**Prologue - Before**

Stomping through the woods, the girl grumbled under her breath. "How could he choose her over me?!" She hadn't felt so insulted; he had spent the last two years telling her that she was the only girl he could possibly love. He hated girly-girls all his life, and yet she found him groping that blond girl, she could still see the way her white blond which was streaked with pink tangled with his golden blonde hair.

"Bow?" Hearing her name, the girl stop muttering, holding her breath she considered hiding in a tree. "Bow? Where are you?" Her twin was approaching fast. Grabbing a low hanging branch, she managed to pull herself up into the tree moments before her brother appeared below the tree. "Bow?" He called again, brushing his blue-tipped fringe out of his eyes, turning he could've sworn he'd heard her around there. He walked back towards the District's border.

Sighing she leant on the trunk of the tree, at least it was Arrow and not her partner in crime. She hadn't been alone in a while, at least not for long enough to think, there was a lot of hype at school after Professor Rogers was killed in that accident in knife throwing class, they were all excited about the new Professor. Of course some people were blaming her for the accident, he shouldn't have been stood in front of the target, but then again laughing afterwards maybe wasn't the best idea. But that was the way the District members were meant to be, why else would they learn how to throw knives or practice the art of sword mastery?

Closing her eyes, she listened to the birds singing in the trees around her, normally it would annoy her, but today was different, it felt different. Standing up. Taking a step forward, she gasped as she slipped, falling down through the canopy, she cried out as she felt the floor rushing towards her. Turning in mid air she managed to land on one foot. "Oh God... Help me!" She cried out clutching her ankle.

"Are you okay?" A male voice came from behind her, shaking her head through the pain. She gritted her teeth, turning her head towards the voice. The man knelt down next to her. "Here let me take a look..." As she finally saw through the pain, she blinked rapidly, maybe she was dead. "Hmmm... it looks like a pretty bad sprain" He smiled at her. "I'd best carry you back to the District." Bow couldn't help but blush, she had never blushed at anyone before. He carried her back through the forest in silence, but strangely it wasn't an awkward silence like Bow had always had with most of her friends.

Staring up at he man, questions began to make themselves known in her mind 'who is he? Why is he helping me? What must he think about my scar?' question after question tried to force their way out of her mouth.

"I must seem quite rude..." He smiled knowingly down at the girl in his arms, "I haven't even told you my name..." He trailed off as he met her blue-green eyes, how was he going to teach her when she looked at him like that? Such innocence and yet this was District 14. "...I'm Cinna..." He quickly added, trying to regain his composure.

"Bow..." She replied, had she done something wrong to make him go quiet so suddenly? Turning to look at where they were, Bow sighed. "That's my house..." She pointed in the direction of a white house with black framing. "I can limp from here..." She really didn't want to talk to her parents, let alone in front of this man, her knight in shinning armor. He shook his head, a gentle smile on his lips, marching up to the door; he knocked on it with one hand, whilst balancing her in the other.

"Bow... Did you forget your key? Arrow has been lookin-" The voice trailed off as the door opened. "Oh. What have you been up to Bow?"

"I fell out of a tree... Cinna found me..." She looked miserably up at her father. "My ankle hurts..." Looking as sad as possible, she tried to get down again. Cinna helped her carefully down, but jumped in fear as she squeaked in pain. Bow glanced at Cinna trying to tell him that she was okay and was putting it on to get the pity vote from her father.

"Now... this is going to get you out of practice..." Ivan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I thought you liked practice..." She blinked innocently up at her father who sighed. "Go rest up for an hour, then you need to practice with Mace(y)" He smiled at her as she limped into the house. "So Cinna..." Ivan lowered his voice when his daughter was out of hearing distance. "How is the capitol?" Cinna stared at the man, how did he know?

"Sorry?" He asked, not having to fake the look of confusion.

"You've come to make allies... I know my wife comes from Capitol." He sighed, glancing behind him. "And you are taking up the teaching job? You don't look like a fighter?"

"No, sir, I'm not a fighter..." Cinna looked embarrassed at the questioning. "I'm a fashion designer..." He added, slowly he nodded. "Well... I'll be seeing you around...?" He let his sentence trail off.

"Ivan Treardweson..." With one last glance at Cinna, Ivan closed the door.

Bow sat in the classroom, trying to ignore the fact her brother was hitting on her partner in crime. She was so deep in her daydream that she didn't notice him walk in, Cinna took his place at the front of the class..

"Good morning." He smiled at the students who had all taken their places, his eyes found the face of the one student who was staring out of the window. "I am Cinna and I will be your teacher for this year, well let's hope I make it through the year..." The class laughed at his joke, Cyri, a blue haired girl, punched Bow in the arm. Turning quickly Bow grabbed the girl's fist, pushing down hard on her desk.

"HELP!" Cried out the girl. "Please... Bow it was a joke punch..." Her knuckles were turning blue.

"Bow..." Bow let go of the other girl's hand, sitting back in her place, she met the eyes of Cinna.

"Cyri... if you want to enter The Games at the end of the year, you had better get used to pain..." Bow's voice was emotionless. Mace(y) laughed at Bow's comment.

"This is why I was paired with you, Bowie,.." She smiled, leaning her head to one side.

"Well... now that the excitement is over... we can get on with today's lesson." Cinna watched as the class settled back into their places. Rolling her eyes slowly, Bow turned back towards the window, she stared at the targets, there was still blood staining them. "The first lesson I want to teach you is how to win the sponsors' hearts."

"Well that's simple enough..." Sighed Arrow, shaking his head. Bow laughed at her twin.

"Now, now Arrow, interrupting isn't very nice." She glanced at the rest of the class. "You must remember that not everyone is as prepared as us." She smirked at Mace(y) who flashed her fangs back at her friend.

"Well then, Arrow... enlighten us on how to gain sponsors?" Cinna crossed his arms calmly, meeting the eyes of the brunette with the blue tipped fringe.

"Why would I tell you?" He glared at the teacher. "If I tell you and the class you will know our plans... "He nodded towards his sister and girlfriend. "And we don't want that."

"Damn right there!" The purple eyed girl winked at her boyfriend.

Shaking his head Cinna's eyes wandered over the rest of the class, he blinked trying to hide his shock at the way Bow was staring at him. "S-So... I guess that..." He stuttered, before mentally shaking himself. "I mean, we have to start from the beginning." He smiled at the class, letting his confidence roll off of him in waves. "The first thing you need to know is how to lure the Capitol sponsors to believe you have something that you are fighting for."

"So, say if I had a boyfriend to rush home to?" The girl with pink streaked hair fluttered her eyelashes at the golden haired boy across the room from her.

"Say one more word Candy and I will rip all that pink hair out of your pretty little head..." Hissed Bow.

"I'll hold her for you..." added Mace(y), standing up a smirk on her lips.

"Calm down... "Cinna met the eyes of the blue-green eyes girl who was trying not to hurl herself across the room. "But Candy is right, they like a love story... although seems as you are all bidding I doubt having a boyfriend at home would do anything for them..."

"And it wouldn't work for you Candy, I'm sure they'll notice that you're a slut..." Mace(y) hissed as she slumped back into her seat. Bow laughed under her breath.

"So what do you suggest...?" Came the voice of a green haired girl, whose eyes were narrowed in frustration.

"Well... there is always the sick parent card or that you want to prove to the whole of Panem that District fourteen is the best district... Though I bet there is no doubt about that..." He smiled at the class who all cheered.

"Good luck teaching them something they don't need..." Arrow rolled his eyes again. "Come on B, Mace. We've got training to do..." He stood, walking towards the door, closely followed by Mace(y). They didn't seem to notice that Bow wasn't following.

"Well, they're right, may the odds be ever in your favour..." She laughed, turning to the window, seeing them out there.

"Boooooooooow are you coming?" Mace(y) called, waving her arms over her head.

"Of course I am..." She smirked. "Hey Mace catch meee" She called before jumping out of the second storey window. Landing on Mace(y)'s shoulders. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Next time... I jump out of the window and you catch me..." Mace(y) hissed back, pushing her friend off of her shoulders.

Cinna sighed, shaking his head, as he tried to regain what little of a lesson they had left.


	2. Chapter 1 - The reaping

**Chapter 1 - The Reaping**

All over Panem, the 12 districts waited, all holding their breaths waiting for the Capitol representative to pluck those two names out of the bowls. The 14th district was a different story; all the eligible members of the district were queued around the square, all of them holding onto whatever money or livestock they could scavenge to pay for this event. Cinna watched his students push and shove each other trying to get to the front faster, shaking his head slowly he spotted the member he was most worried about joining the games, she smiled at him. Bow, her twin and her partner in crime were at the back of the queue, they didn't mind being last, they had spent a lot of time gathering as much money and livestock, or rather stealing as much money and livestock as they could. All they needed was that one member of their trio to get picked and their plan would work out.

Slowly the queue dispersed, District 14 would be the last district to pick their tributes. As a cruel joke from the game makers every district and tribute would have to watch the others' being reaped.

As district 1's Capitol representative stepped up to the front of the stage, all of Panem fell silent, smiling the man had diamonds studded on every part of the skin that was visible, and what little skin you could see was dyed a light blue, his name was Cyan.

"Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games, today all of Panem is watching the reaping, this is an opportunity for all tributes to get a head start on sussing out who is the opponent they are most likely to fighting with and who to ally with." The Capitol representative sounded almost bored to have to be telling them this information. "If you are reaped you will watch the rest of the reaping in your city hall. And may the odds be ever in your favour."

As the name of the girl was plucked out of the bowl, the camera panned over the crowd, zooming in on groups here and there.

"The female tribute will be... Suds Erwing." The man cried to the crowd, eyes shot back towards a dark girl, who took slow steps towards the stage. Her eyes were locked with her mother's, who was crying silently. Cyan beamed at Suds. "Well, well, well, what a pretty young thing we have here." He seemed to be gloating. "Now onto the male tribute... The young man who will be accompanying this pretty young girl into arena will be none other than... Diamante Salt-Crystal." A tall blonde boy began to sob, tugging at his turtle neck, wishing he was anyone but himself. "Well, Diamante you must come up, so we can see your... handsome face." Cyan tried to force the smirk off of his face and the crowd watched Diamante take slow steps towards the stage, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What a beautiful pair of tributes we have here!" Cyan, glanced around the crowd. "Well are there going to be any volunteers to be tribute instead of these young things? No? Oh well then, it is District 2's chance to steal the spot light."

A tall turquoise haired woman laughed, waving at the screen as she took center stage. "Thank you Cyan, and may I wish you all a Happy Hunger Games." Her eyes were bright with excitement. She smiled at the members of the district, "So, shall we see who the lucky members of this District is?" Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw the looks of horror on the faces. "Well, the first tribute is... Remedy... Delaney..." Her smirk widened when she saw the young girl stumble through the crowd, her face already covered in tears which were still running thick and fast down her cheeks. "Shall we see who you will be up against?" She laughed slightly, reaching into the bowl and pulling out the second name. "Neurofen Backster..." She glanced around the crowd in time to see a well built boy strut towards the stage, he didn't meet her eyes, and instead he leant down and comforted Remedy. "It'll be okay, be brave." He whispered to the younger girl. "Don't show them your fear..." He carried on murmuring to the littler girl. This annoyed the turquoise haired woman who turned her back on them. "Well? Any Volunteers?" She blinked innocently at the District. "No?" She waited a little while longer and then turned to the camera. "And now to District 3." She beamed as she turned to watch the next district be reaped.

A Green haired man, with orange dyed skin stepped up to the stage, "Well, if you have forgotten my name I will tell you once again, I am Caratin." He bowed to the district and to the camera, it was a little known fact that Caratin liked to perform. "So dear District 3 members, shall we let the reaping commence?" He threw his head back and laughed, letting his fingers sliver into the reaping bowl, he struck the paper containing the name of the female tribute like a snake striking it's prey. "And, District 3's female tribute is...Compass... Eckles" His grin widened as he watched a tall fair blond disentangle herself from the crowd, taking small steps towards the stage, her eyes were fixed on the ground. Caratin didn't bother exchanging any niceties with the girl; instead his hand rummaged through the second bowl and pulled out the second name. "And the male tribute is...Cogs... Ohara." He watched as the tall dark boy followed the path of Compass. "And I take it there are no willing volunteers?" He barely gave them a second to reply before turning to the screen. "It's your turn Ruben, at District 4" He bowed once more to the camera before turning to the screen.

Ruben was a short male, who had bright red hair, and bright red eyes to match. He was a little different from the rest of the Capitol representatives in the way he looked at his District; he seemed to be almost fond of them. "Well, Happy Hunger Games." His smiled was a lot gentler than his appearance might dictate. "The female tribute this year...will be..."His hand reached in the bowl and extracted a name carefully. "Ketea Coffey." When the short brown haired girl made it onto the stage, he squeezed her shoulder. "And the male tribute is..." He pulled the slip out of the bowl. "Koi Coddington" He watched the tall red head walk up to the stage, both Ruben and Koi had red hair but they were complete opposites in the red spectrum. "Well, you two are quite different aren't you?" He smiled slightly. "Are there any volunteers?" He asked the crowd, waiting for a minute or two before turning back to the camera. "Well, I suppose it is onto District 5?" He turned to the screen to avoid anymore awkwardness.

In front of the camera in District 5 stood a petite woman, who looked barely eighteen, she brushed away her neon pink curls, her cheeks flushing nearly the same colour. Smiling at the crowd, "Hi y'all, my name is Gabriella and lets have a very nice Hunger Games, shall we?" She seemed not to realise that the crowd weren't enjoying this as much as she was, it was obviously her first year as a representative. "Well, lets mix things up, who will the male tribute be..." Her slender fingers reached into the bowl, as she fished around for a slip of paper, she grinned at the crowd as though they should be enjoying this honour as much as she was. "...Helix Vector." Her grin widened, when a small messy haired brunette, who was shaking, stumbled towards the stage. "And our female tribute is..." She again grinned at the crowd, trying to convey how much of an honour this was. "...Ova Shoel." The red head, gingerly picked her way towards the stage, her eyes flicked back and forth between the male tribute and her mother. "Well, this is a nice set up, you seem to know each, and that will come into use in the arena!" She beamed at the pair as they nodded at one and another. "So, let the odds be ever in your favour! Let us go to Meridee in District 6!" She grinned once more at the camera, her cheeks flushing deeper.

"As the dear Gabriella said, I'm Meridee LouShaun!" The girl flicked her dark hair over her shoulder. "And let us have a wonderful Hunger Games!" She grinned at the district, who all stared blankly back at her. Swishing her dark blue skirt from side to side, as she sashayed towards the bowls. "Well, shall we see which of you will be our tributes?" She asked the crowd, not excepting an answer. She raised an eyebrow at the camera as the silence grew. Reaching towards the bowl, she rifled through the bowl, searching for the perfect slip of paper to pick. Grinning as she finally selected the one she wanted. "The Female tribute for District 6 in the 75th Hunger Games is…" She took a deep breath, letting the suspense grow. "Neutron Freegard." She lifted her gaze from the slip of paper as she watched a tiny, young girl fell from the crowd, her eyes wide behind a pair of square framed glasses. "How are old are you…" Meridee glanced down at the slip quickly. "…Neutron?" She smiled slyly at the girl, who pushed her glassed up her nose.

"Twe-Twelve" Neutron stammered, trying desperately to pretend that everything was okay. Meridee nodded, to hide her shock. "Well, shall we see who your partner tribute will be?" She asked, watching the young girl squirm under her gaze. Prying a name out of the second bowl, she almost audibly gasped when she read the name. Biting her lip, she slowly read the name aloud. "Proton. Freegard." There was a joint intake of breath as the crowd heard the name. A short boy whimpered as he stumbled towards the stage. A woman screamed from somewhere in the crowd. "NOT MY BABIES! YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH OF MY BABIES!" A couple of peacekeepers took the woman by the arms and held her away from the stage.

"Ho-how…" Meridee cleared her throat, regaining her composer. "How old are you Proton?" The boy stared at her for a while, blinking away the tears, he also wore glasses. "Thirteen" He whimpered, looking away from the tall woman, he wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his little sister who was now crying. "Are there any volunteers?" Meridee hoped there would be, she liked her job but didn't want to be the cause of the woman losing both of her young children. The silence was only broken by the woman sobbing as she strained against the peacekeepers. "I- well, I guess it's onto you Greenley, in District 7." She blinked a couple of times before smiling a sad smile at the camera.

Greenley stood on the stage, staring out at the District, he never understood the pain that his district had each year, he barely remember leaving the district on that fateful day when he was a tribute in the games. Scratching at one of the scars on his face, he smirked at the District 7 members. "Happy Hungers Games, Shall we just get on with this?" He glared at the bowl, wanting to get on with the training. "The male tribute is… Saw Woodman." He barely glanced at the tanned blond boy, who looked around seventeen approached the stage; instead he grabbed a slip out of the other bowl. "And the female tribute is Maple Trianni!" The young girl looked determined as she strided towards the stage. "Any Volunteers?" He glared at the camera, hating all the formalities. "No? Well, there never are…" He smirked. "Now onto District 8." He turned his back on the District as the camera panned out.

An elderly grey haired man stood on the stage of District 8, staring at the crowd gathered before him. "I am the one, the only Harley Strangegreys." He smirked at the crowd, scratching his bare chest. "And I wish you all a Happy Hunger Games!" His eyes scanned the crowd, flexing his well toned biceps as he did. "It's time to pick those two members of the District who will be lucky to be trained under my wise mind, I will be their mentor and they will be my student." He could have gone on but knew that he did not wish to bore the capitol. "Let us pick those lucky members." He grinned at them, snatching a slip out of the first bowl. "The female tribute is Blush Powder." He watched as a ginger haired girl with bright blue eyes, walked slowly towards the stage, she bit her lip, staring at the ground. Reaching into the second bowl, Harley ignored the girl stood next to him. "And Thread Silkman is the male tributes for the 75th Hunger Games!" He watched the tanned boy get pushed towards the stage. "Are there any volunteers?" He almost begged realising that maybe he had his work cut out with these two. Gritting his teeth as he forced a smile upon his lips, he turned to the camera. "Well, onto District 8 and Miss DeKiller." His smile faded as the camera panned away.

Sighing deeply, Luna forced a smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Luna DeKiller, and well Happy Hunger Games!" Her eyes trailed over the District 9 crowd. "Well, shall we start the reaping?" Her smile almost slipped from her lips. Reaching into the reaping bowl, she pulled out a slip. "The female tribute for this year is..." She unfolded the slip of paper and glanced down before watching the crowd reaction when she uttered the words "Nervosa Trinket." She almost flinched when she saw the podgy blond girl get shoved forward from the crowd. Coughing, she pulled a slip from the second bowl. "The male tribute is..." She fixed her eyes on the paper in her hand. "Scraps... Dingham." She quickly looked at the tall ginger boy walking towards her. "So how old are you both?" She asked, trying not to make eye contact. "Thirteen" Mumbled the small girl, she looked petrified. "Seventeen." The boy looked unsure of himself. "Well... will there be any volunteers for this year's hunger games?" She bit her lip, as the silence stretched out for what seemed like hours. "I guess it's onto you, Marvis, in District 10." As the camera showed one last shot of the crowd, Luna's smile disappeared from her face.

Marvis sat cross legged on the stage, he watched the camera pan towards him. Grinning he slowly shifted his weight as though he were about to get up. His eyes twinkled at the camera as he started to speak. "Welcome to District 10's reaping for the 75th Hunger Games!" He grinned, leaning forward he started to stand. Groaning, he finally managed to stand up. "Shall we get this show on the road?" He muttered, rolling his shoulders as he reached towards one of the bowls. "The male tribute is…. Mergatroyde Circumference." He lifted his eyes as a tiny little boy tripped as he was pushed from the crowd as though he had the plague. "And the female tribute is… Pi Thadeus." He stared at the blond haired girl who stumbled forward before the crowd could push her towards the stage. "Well, will there be any voluntee-"He was cut off by a tall boy with a fringe covering his face.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" He cried, running towards the stage. What hadn't been mentioned was that Mergatroyde was blind. "I'm Bidmas Payne." He quickly added, helping the small blind boy down from the stage and nudging him back towards the crowd. "Go, I'll be okay." He whispered, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. Marvis blinked a couple of times.

"And that is the first Volunteer of the 75th Hunger Games." He smiled, at the camera. "Okay, let's go onto Angel, or is it Rune this time, in District 11." He settled back onto the edge of the stage as the camera panned away across the District.

Rune pushed Angel out of the way with her black wing, "Welcome to District 11's reaping of this the 75th Hunger games!" Angel in turn pushed Rune out of the way with her white wings. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Angel added, trying to get ahead of her sister. Although she had only been back representing District 11 for a couple of years, all Angel wanted to do was out do her sister. Neither of them cared about the tributes as long as they got to be in charge of them. "Shall we start the reaping?" Angel continued, striding towards the first bowl only to be barged out of the way by her sister. "Yes we shall!" Rune reached int0 the bowl. "And the male tribute is Roots Oakly!" She smiled at the tall dark haired boy walked towards the stage, his eyes wide with shock. "How old are you?" Angel quickly asked, trying to beat her sister to the punch line. Roots blinked. "Eighteen" He murmured, trying to not show his fear. "Well, that's bad luck, your last year eligible for the reaping and you get picked." Rune laughed, without meaning to she gave her sister the chance to get to the second bowl. "And the female tribute is… Meristem Layton!" Angel called, her eyes scanning the crowd, preparing to beat her sister to the introduction. A small red head stumbled through the crowd, tears streaking down her face. "How old are you?" Angel barely gave the girl a chance to get on the stage. "Twelve… today…" Sniffled Meristem, trying to stop her tears. There was a gasp from the group. Rune turned to the camera. "Well let's go to Effie in District 12!" She smiled, doing her best to not give any camera time to her sister.

Stepping up to the edge of the stage, Effie tucked a strand of her dyed pink hair behind her ear. Smiling at the crowd she addressed the camera. "Hello Panem! I would like to wish you all a Happy Hunger Games!" Her gaze passed over the crowd gathered before her. "I know that last year was a fairly eventful Hunger Games. So let us hope that this yeah, it might not be as eventful. Shall we start with the ladies?" Turning, she strutted towards the first bowl, meeting Haymitch's eyes, holding her breath she reached into the bowl.

Haymitch had watched Katniss' reaction to all of the tributes, he held his breath, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that she and Peeta had been entered. The game makers didn't care that they were victors, in fact Snow wanted to punish them. He had checked the reaping bowls to make sure that they weren't full of their names though, just to be sure this wasn't rigged.

"Ka-Katniss Everdeen." Effie stuttered, her eyes pooling with tears as she forced the name out. All eyes turned to the girl; she flinched hearing whispers of 'The Girl on Fire!' and 'A victor…' ran through the crowd. She walked slowly onto the stage, not taking her eyes off of Haymitch. Clearing her throat, Effie reached into the second bowl. "The male tribute is…" Her eyes widen; fear struck her as she read out,"Peeta Mellark." Both were the victors of the previous game. Walking towards the stage, Peeta held his head high, slipping his arm around Katniss when he reached her. Blinking away the tears, Effie let her eyes wander to the camera, taking a deep breath she whispered. "Is there any volunteers?" The silence that answered her spoke for itself. It could have been the shock but Effie couldn't tell. Forcing a grin onto her face she addressed the crowd. "And now Panem, we move onto the finally surprise of the reaping is the reaping of District 14, a District that isn't well known. It is the District of magic. Onto to Sourly in District 14."

Sourly Fearson turned towards the camera, a wide smirk on his face. Flexing his muscles Sourly raised his eyebrows at the camera. "Welcome to District 14, this is going to be a different type of reaping." He walked towards the first bowl. "Well, I will reap the female tribute, than she will reap the male tribute that in turn will reap the member who will be acting as the mentor." He reached into the bowl, murmuring, "May the odds be ever in your favour." To the crowd, winking once he pulled out a slip of paper. "Bow Treardweson!" There was a cheer from the crowd, the brunette strutted towards the stage, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Sourly." Sh

Chapter 1 - The Reaping

All over Panem, the 12 districts waited, all holding their breaths waiting for the Capitol representative to pluck those two names out of the bowls. The 14th district was a different story; all the eligible members of the district were queued around the square, all of them holding onto whatever money or livestock they could scavenge to pay for this event. Cinna watched his students push and shove each other trying to get to the front faster, shaking his head slowly he spotted the member he was most worried about joining the games, she smiled at him. Bow, her twin and her partner in crime were at the back of the queue, they didn't mind being last, they had spent a lot of time gathering as much money and livestock, or rather stealing as much money and livestock as they could. All they needed was that one member of their trio to get picked and their plan would work out.

Slowly the queue dispersed, District 14 would be the last district to pick their tributes. As a cruel joke from the game makers every district and tribute would have to watch the others' being reaped.

As district 1's Capitol representative stepped up to the front of the stage, all of Panem fell silent, smiling the man had diamonds studded on every part of the skin that was visible, and what little skin you could see was dyed a light blue, his name was Cyan.

"Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games, today all of Panem is watching the reaping, this is an opportunity for all tributes to get a head start on sussing out who is the opponent they are most likely to fighting with and who to ally with." The Capitol representative sounded almost bored to have to be telling them this information. "If you are reaped you will watch the rest of the reaping in your city hall. And may the odds be ever in your favour."

As the name of the girl was plucked out of the bowl, the camera panned over the crowd, zooming in on groups here and there.

"The female tribute will be... Suds Erwing." The man cried to the crowd, eyes shot back towards a dark girl, who took slow steps towards the stage. Her eyes were locked with her mother's, who was crying silently. Cyan beamed at Suds. "Well, well, well, what a pretty young thing we have here." He seemed to be gloating. "Now onto the male tribute... The young man who will be accompanying this pretty young girl into arena will be none other than... Diamante Salt-Crystal." A tall blonde boy began to sob, tugging at his turtle neck, wishing he was anyone but himself. "Well, Diamante you must come up, so we can see your... handsome face." Cyan tried to force the smirk off of his face and the crowd watched Diamante take slow steps towards the stage, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What a beautiful pair of tributes we have here!" Cyan, glanced around the crowd. "Well are there going to be any volunteers to be tribute instead of these young things? No? Oh well then, it is District 2's chance to steal the spot light."

A tall turquoise haired woman laughed, waving at the screen as she took center stage. "Thank you Cyan, and may I wish you all a Happy Hunger Games." Her eyes were bright with excitement. She smiled at the members of the district, "So, shall we see who the lucky members of this District is?" Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw the looks of horror on the faces. "Well, the first tribute is... Remedy... Delaney..." Her smirk widened when she saw the young girl stumble through the crowd, her face already covered in tears which were still running thick and fast down her cheeks. "Shall we see who you will be up against?" She laughed slightly, reaching into the bowl and pulling out the second name. "Neurofen Backster..." She glanced around the crowd in time to see a well built boy strut towards the stage, he didn't meet her eyes, and instead he leant down and comforted Remedy. "It'll be okay, be brave." He whispered to the younger girl. "Don't show them your fear..." He carried on murmuring to the littler girl. This annoyed the turquoise haired woman who turned her back on them. "Well? Any Volunteers?" She blinked innocently at the District. "No?" She waited a little while longer and then turned to the camera. "And now to District 3." She beamed as she turned to watch the next district be reaped.

A Green haired man, with orange dyed skin stepped up to the stage, "Well, if you have forgotten my name I will tell you once again, I am Caratin." He bowed to the district and to the camera, it was a little known fact that Caratin liked to perform. "So dear District 3 members, shall we let the reaping commence?" He threw his head back and laughed, letting his fingers sliver into the reaping bowl, he struck the paper containing the name of the female tribute like a snake striking it's prey. "And, District 3's female tribute is...Compass... Eckles" His grin widened as he watched a tall fair blond disentangle herself from the crowd, taking small steps towards the stage, her eyes were fixed on the ground. Caratin didn't bother exchanging any niceties with the girl; instead his hand rummaged through the second bowl and pulled out the second name. "And the male tribute is...Cogs... Ohara." He watched as the tall dark boy followed the path of Compass. "And I take it there are no willing volunteers?" He barely gave them a second to reply before turning to the screen. "It's your turn Ruben, at District 4" He bowed once more to the camera before turning to the screen.

Ruben was a short male, who had bright red hair, and bright red eyes to match. He was a little different from the rest of the Capitol representatives in the way he looked at his District; he seemed to be almost fond of them. "Well, Happy Hunger Games." His smiled was a lot gentler than his appearance might dictate. "The female tribute this year...will be..."His hand reached in the bowl and extracted a name carefully. "Ketea Coffey." When the short brown haired girl made it onto the stage, he squeezed her shoulder. "And the male tribute is..." He pulled the slip out of the bowl. "Koi Coddington" He watched the tall red head walk up to the stage, both Ruben and Koi had red hair but they were complete opposites in the red spectrum. "Well, you two are quite different aren't you?" He smiled slightly. "Are there any volunteers?" He asked the crowd, waiting for a minute or two before turning back to the camera. "Well, I suppose it is onto District 5?" He turned to the screen to avoid anymore awkwardness.

In front of the camera in District 5 stood a petite woman, who looked barely eighteen, she brushed away her neon pink curls, her cheeks flushing nearly the same colour. Smiling at the crowd, "Hi y'all, my name is Gabriella and lets have a very nice Hunger Games, shall we?" She seemed not to realise that the crowd weren't enjoying this as much as she was, it was obviously her first year as a representative. "Well, lets mix things up, who will the male tribute be..." Her slender fingers reached into the bowl, as she fished around for a slip of paper, she grinned at the crowd as though they should be enjoying this honour as much as she was. "...Helix Vector." Her grin widened, when a small messy haired brunette, who was shaking, stumbled towards the stage. "And our female tribute is..." She again grinned at the crowd, trying to convey how much of an honour this was. "...Ova Shoel." The red head, gingerly picked her way towards the stage, her eyes flicked back and forth between the male tribute and her mother. "Well, this is a nice set up, you seem to know each, and that will come into use in the arena!" She beamed at the pair as they nodded at one and another. "So, let the odds be ever in your favour! Let us go to Meridee in District 6!" She grinned once more at the camera, her cheeks flushing deeper.

"As the dear Gabriella said, I'm Meridee LouShaun!" The girl flicked her dark hair over her shoulder. "And let us have a wonderful Hunger Games!" She grinned at the district, who all stared blankly back at her. Swishing her dark blue skirt from side to side, as she sashayed towards the bowls. "Well, shall we see which of you will be our tributes?" She asked the crowd, not excepting an answer. She raised an eyebrow at the camera as the silence grew. Reaching towards the bowl, she rifled through the bowl, searching for the perfect slip of paper to pick. Grinning as she finally selected the one she wanted. "The Female tribute for District 6 in the 75th Hunger Games is…" She took a deep breath, letting the suspense grow. "Neutron Freegard." She lifted her gaze from the slip of paper as she watched a tiny, young girl fell from the crowd, her eyes wide behind a pair of square framed glasses. "How are old are you…" Meridee glanced down at the slip quickly. "…Neutron?" She smiled slyly at the girl, who pushed her glassed up her nose.

"Twe-Twelve" Neutron stammered, trying desperately to pretend that everything was okay. Meridee nodded, to hide her shock. "Well, shall we see who your partner tribute will be?" She asked, watching the young girl squirm under her gaze. Prying a name out of the second bowl, she almost audibly gasped when she read the name. Biting her lip, she slowly read the name aloud. "Proton. Freegard." There was a joint intake of breath as the crowd heard the name. A short boy whimpered as he stumbled towards the stage. A woman screamed from somewhere in the crowd. "NOT MY BABIES! YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH OF MY BABIES!" A couple of peacekeepers took the woman by the arms and held her away from the stage.

"Ho-how…" Meridee cleared her throat, regaining her composer. "How old are you Proton?" The boy stared at her for a while, blinking away the tears, he also wore glasses. "Thirteen" He whimpered, looking away from the tall woman, he wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his little sister who was now crying. "Are there any volunteers?" Meridee hoped there would be, she liked her job but didn't want to be the cause of the woman losing both of her young children. The silence was only broken by the woman sobbing as she strained against the peacekeepers. "I- well, I guess it's onto you Greenley, in District 7." She blinked a couple of times before smiling a sad smile at the camera.

Greenley stood on the stage, staring out at the District, he never understood the pain that his district had each year, he barely remember leaving the district on that fateful day when he was a tribute in the games. Scratching at one of the scars on his face, he smirked at the District 7 members. "Happy Hungers Games, Shall we just get on with this?" He glared at the bowl, wanting to get on with the training. "The male tribute is… Saw Woodman." He barely glanced at the tanned blond boy, who looked around seventeen approached the stage; instead he grabbed a slip out of the other bowl. "And the female tribute is Maple Trianni!" The young girl looked determined as she strided towards the stage. "Any Volunteers?" He glared at the camera, hating all the formalities. "No? Well, there never are…" He smirked. "Now onto District 8." He turned his back on the District as the camera panned out.

An elderly grey haired man stood on the stage of District 8, staring at the crowd gathered before him. "I am the one, the only Harley Strangegreys." He smirked at the crowd, scratching his bare chest. "And I wish you all a Happy Hunger Games!" His eyes scanned the crowd, flexing his well toned biceps as he did. "It's time to pick those two members of the District who will be lucky to be trained under my wise mind, I will be their mentor and they will be my student." He could have gone on but knew that he did not wish to bore the capitol. "Let us pick those lucky members." He grinned at them, snatching a slip out of the first bowl. "The female tribute is Blush Powder." He watched as a ginger haired girl with bright blue eyes, walked slowly towards the stage, she bit her lip, staring at the ground. Reaching into the second bowl, Harley ignored the girl stood next to him. "And Thread Silkman is the male tributes for the 75th Hunger Games!" He watched the tanned boy get pushed towards the stage. "Are there any volunteers?" He almost begged realising that maybe he had his work cut out with these two. Gritting his teeth as he forced a smile upon his lips, he turned to the camera. "Well, onto District 8 and Miss DeKiller." His smile faded as the camera panned away.

Sighing deeply, Luna forced a smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Luna DeKiller, and well Happy Hunger Games!" Her eyes trailed over the District 9 crowd. "Well, shall we start the reaping?" Her smile almost slipped from her lips. Reaching into the reaping bowl, she pulled out a slip. "The female tribute for this year is..." She unfolded the slip of paper and glanced down before watching the crowd reaction when she uttered the words "Nervosa Trinket." She almost flinched when she saw the podgy blond girl get shoved forward from the crowd. Coughing, she pulled a slip from the second bowl. "The male tribute is..." She fixed her eyes on the paper in her hand. "Scraps... Dingham." She quickly looked at the tall ginger boy walking towards her. "So how old are you both?" She asked, trying not to make eye contact. "Thirteen" Mumbled the small girl, she looked petrified. "Seventeen." The boy looked unsure of himself. "Well... will there be any volunteers for this year's hunger games?" She bit her lip, as the silence stretched out for what seemed like hours. "I guess it's onto you, Marvis, in District 10." As the camera showed one last shot of the crowd, Luna's smile disappeared from her face.

Marvis sat cross legged on the stage, he watched the camera pan towards him. Grinning he slowly shifted his weight as though he were about to get up. His eyes twinkled at the camera as he started to speak. "Welcome to District 10's reaping for the 75th Hunger Games!" He grinned, leaning forward he started to stand. Groaning, he finally managed to stand up. "Shall we get this show on the road?" He muttered, rolling his shoulders as he reached towards one of the bowls. "The male tribute is…. Mergatroyde Circumference." He lifted his eyes as a tiny little boy tripped as he was pushed from the crowd as though he had the plague. "And the female tribute is… Pi Thadeus." He stared at the blond haired girl who stumbled forward before the crowd could push her towards the stage. "Well, will there be any voluntee-"He was cut off by a tall boy with a fringe covering his face.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" He cried, running towards the stage. What hadn't been mentioned was that Mergatroyde was blind. "I'm Bidmas Payne." He quickly added, helping the small blind boy down from the stage and nudging him back towards the crowd. "Go, I'll be okay." He whispered, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. Marvis blinked a couple of times.

"And that is the first Volunteer of the 75th Hunger Games." He smiled, at the camera. "Okay, let's go onto Angel, or is it Rune this time, in District 11." He settled back onto the edge of the stage as the camera panned away across the District.

Rune pushed Angel out of the way with her black wing, "Welcome to District 11's reaping of this the 75th Hunger games!" Angel in turn pushed Rune out of the way with her white wings. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Angel added, trying to get ahead of her sister. Although she had only been back representing District 11 for a couple of years, all Angel wanted to do was out do her sister. Neither of them cared about the tributes as long as they got to be in charge of them. "Shall we start the reaping?" Angel continued, striding towards the first bowl only to be barged out of the way by her sister. "Yes we shall!" Rune reached int0 the bowl. "And the male tribute is Roots Oakly!" She smiled at the tall dark haired boy walked towards the stage, his eyes wide with shock. "How old are you?" Angel quickly asked, trying to beat her sister to the punch line. Roots blinked. "Eighteen" He murmured, trying to not show his fear. "Well, that's bad luck, your last year eligible for the reaping and you get picked." Rune laughed, without meaning to she gave her sister the chance to get to the second bowl. "And the female tribute is… Meristem Layton!" Angel called, her eyes scanning the crowd, preparing to beat her sister to the introduction. A small red head stumbled through the crowd, tears streaking down her face. "How old are you?" Angel barely gave the girl a chance to get on the stage. "Twelve… today…" Sniffled Meristem, trying to stop her tears. There was a gasp from the group. Rune turned to the camera. "Well let's go to Effie in District 12!" She smiled, doing her best to not give any camera time to her sister.

Stepping up to the edge of the stage, Effie tucked a strand of her dyed pink hair behind her ear. Smiling at the crowd she addressed the camera. "Hello Panem! I would like to wish you all a Happy Hunger Games!" Her gaze passed over the crowd gathered before her. "I know that last year was a fairly eventful Hunger Games. So let us hope that this yeah, it might not be as eventful. Shall we start with the ladies?" Turning, she strutted towards the first bowl, meeting Haymitch's eyes, holding her breath she reached into the bowl.

Haymitch had watched Katniss' reaction to all of the tributes, he held his breath, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that she and Peeta had been entered. The game makers didn't care that they were victors, in fact Snow wanted to punish them. He had checked the reaping bowls to make sure that they weren't full of their names though, just to be sure this wasn't rigged.

"Ka-Katniss Everdeen." Effie stuttered, her eyes pooling with tears as she forced the name out. All eyes turned to the girl; she flinched hearing whispers of 'The Girl on Fire!' and 'A victor…' ran through the crowd. She walked slowly onto the stage, not taking her eyes off of Haymitch. Clearing her throat, Effie reached into the second bowl. "The male tribute is…" Her eyes widen; fear struck her as she read out,"Peeta Mellark." Both were the victors of the previous game. Walking towards the stage, Peeta held his head high, slipping his arm around Katniss when he reached her. Blinking away the tears, Effie let her eyes wander to the camera, taking a deep breath she whispered. "Is there any volunteers?" The silence that answered her spoke for itself. It could have been the shock but Effie couldn't tell. Forcing a grin onto her face she addressed the crowd. "And now Panem, we move onto the finally surprise of the reaping is the reaping of District 14, a District that isn't well known. It is the District of magic. Onto to Sourly in District 14."

Sourly Fearson turned towards the camera, a wide smirk on his face. Flexing his muscles Sourly raised his eyebrows at the camera. "Welcome to District 14, this is going to be a different type of reaping." He walked towards the first bowl. "Well, I will reap the female tribute, than she will reap the male tribute that in turn will reap the member who will be acting as the mentor." He reached into the bowl, murmuring, "May the odds be ever in your favour." To the crowd, winking once he pulled out a slip of paper. "Bow Treardweson!" There was a cheer from the crowd, the brunette strutted towards the stage, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Sourly." She smirked, turning to the camera, her blue/green eyes staring at the lens of the camera. "What an honour this is, shall we reap the second tribute?" Reaching into the bowl, she pulled out a slip. "Mace(y) Razor!" She laughed, holding up the slip, the slip that couldn't have been placed into the bowl. The dark haired girl practically onto the stage, her purple eyes darting to her partner in crime.

"Wait? That's the male tribute bowl? Yo-" Sourly was shut up by Mace(y) grabbing his crotch and twisting. A squeak emitted from Sourly.

"What were you saying?" She asked quietly, Sourly shook his head his eyes popping out of his head. Releasing him, she strutted to the third bowl and started routing through the names she found the one she wanted. "Arrow Treardweson!" The rest of Panem stared at the screens, not understanding why these girls were acting the way they were. The Hunger Games were meant to strike fear into the hearts of the districts and here was a District who wanted to be in the Games, so badly they were cheating to get into them. "Well, that is the end of out reaping! I hope you all have a happy Hunger Games!" Sourly finally managed to say, smiling at the camera as it panned over the disappointed faces of the rest of the members of District 14.

e smirked, turning to the camera, her blue/green eyes staring at the lens of the camera. "What an honour this is, shall we reap the second tribute?" Reaching into the bowl, she pulled out a slip. "Mace(y) Razor!" She laughed, holding up the slip, the slip that couldn't have been placed into the bowl. The dark haired girl practically onto the stage, her purple eyes darting to her partner in crime.

"Wait? That's the male tribute bowl? Yo-" Sourly was shut up by Mace(y) grabbing his crotch and twisting. A squeak emitted from Sourly.

"What were you saying?" She asked quietly, Sourly shook his head his eyes popping out of his head. Releasing him, she strutted to the third bowl and started routing through the names she found the one she wanted. "Arrow Treardweson!" The rest of Panem stared at the screens, not understanding why these girls were acting the way they were. The Hunger Games were meant to strike fear into the hearts of the districts and here was a District who wanted to be in the Games, so badly they were cheating to get into them. "Well, that is the end of out reaping! I hope you all have a happy Hunger Games!" Sourly finally managed to say, smiling at the camera as it panned over the disappointed faces of the rest of the members of District 14.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, that is a long chapter... but we're getting closer to the good stuff. xD Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Capitol

**Chapter 2 -Capitol**

The train sped through the countryside, trees blurred past as the silent train made its way towards the capitol. Bow sighed, staring out of the window. She remembered this trip, she had been at the beginning of the year. It had been a spur of the moment trip; her, Mace(y), Arrow, Cinna and Ivan had gone together. Resting her head on the window, she smiled slightly, her memories of this past year were the best she could have hoped for. Cinna leant against the wall behind her. Frowning, as he watched Bow silently.

"Cinna, don't judge me. Please, don't judge me." Bow whispered, not looking at him, she hadn't realised how much she cared about his view of her. Sighing, he stepped behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. Pulling her body against his, pressing her back into his chest. He leant forward resting his chin on the top of her head. She tried to turn in his arms but he was holding her to tight. "Cinna?" she whispered feeling warm tears falling on her hair. Biting her lip, Bow tried to turn again. "Cinna, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I can't lose you, Bow, promise me you'll win?" he mumbled against her hair, breathing in her scent, praying to whatever god could hear him that this wouldn't be the last trip he took with his love.

"Cinna, I was born to be in the games…" She whispered, finally he let her turn in his arms; she placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears that were still there. She smiled weakly at him. "Cinna, the last seventeen years have been for this. I will win and I and Mace y) will walk out of that arena as victors." She stared into his eyes, as he nodded slowly, trying to blink away the tears. Leaning down he captured her lips with his.

"Urgh… Cinna… I would've thought you'd be happy, going home and all?" Arrow hissed, he did not like the relationship between his sister and the teacher.

"Home?" Cinna looked surprised. "My home is where Bow is." He whispered, not realising how much the girl in front of him meant to him. Stepping away from Bow, Cinna picked up the sketchbook, which sat on the table. He glanced back at Bow who looked so young, brushing his lips against her temple he left the room to sketch out a few designs for the girl on fire's new dressed.

Bow sat on the arm of Cinna's chair, watching his sketch out designs. She loved to watch his eyes sparkle as he came up with each idea. "We'll be at the capitol soon." He murmured out of nowhere, she blinked, glancing at the clock. He was right, straightening up, she sighed. "I'd best get ready." He looked her, his eyes already lined in gold. She couldn't believe that the people in the Capitol thought that men should wear make-up, but she had to admit it looked good on Cinna.

"I'd best go round up Mace and Arrow… I suppose." She stood, tearing her gaze from his face she made to walk away, but found her wrist trapped by his fingers. Tugging her gently, Cinna grinned as she fell into his lap. Turning to look at him, she made a small noise of protest as his lips pressed against her's, her protest turned into a soft moan. Allowing him entrance to her mouth, his tongue began to explore the oh-so-familiar territory of her mouth. Bow's hands ran down his chest, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, her fingernails grazing his bare skin gently. Reluctantly, Cinna pulled away.

"You really should go and find those two." He whispered, his voice husky with lust, his eyes burning with passion. Bow knew what would happen if she did not leave right then. Standing, she nodded, straightening her dress, she left the room. Trying best as she could to cool down her heated skin and hide the flush that Cinna had made occur she disappeared into the depths of the train. Cinna re-buttoned his shirt, hating having to exercise such self-control.

"Come on you guys, we're nearly ther-" Bow knew she should have knocked before entering a room that contained Mace(y) and her brother, but would she ever learn? No, it turned out. "OH! MY! GOD!" She jumped back, only to find the door had swung shut, blocking her only exit. She stared helplessly at her naked brother and friend, who apparently couldn't have made it a bed, but instead were doing something unspeakable on the floor.

"What sis?" Came the boy' voice, he lifted his head from it's position on the girl's breast. "Come on, I've walked in on worse from you and Cinna." He grinned evilly at her, as her friend smirked. Neither of them trying to conceal their naked bodies.  
"JUST GET SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!" The green eyed girl spat, fumbling with the door release, trying her hardest to get out of there.

"Like you and Cinna weren't doing this, yourselves?" Mace(y) asked, her purple eyes twinkling as she mocked her friend. Bow ignored her friends comment, stalking out of the carriage and back the way she had come, she was already wanting to slam her fist into someone.

"Miss Treardweson?" Came a call from further down the hall, she would hate to admit it, but her heart skipped a beat when she heard that voice. Hurrying a little faster, she smiled as the stylist turned. "Do you remember this view?" He pointed to the window, which showed the fast approaching mountains which surrounded the capitol.

"Of course, it's beautiful... isn't it?" She breathed, as his arms slipped around her.  
"Not as beautiful as you, Bow." Cinna whispered in her ear, as he gently kissed the spot just behind it. Her cheeks turned a pale pink, she probably would never get used to the fact that only a few words or a certain look or touch from him could cause this reaction from her.

"Hurry up, Arrow." Mace(y) called over her shoulder, linking arms with Bow as they walked through the foyer of the tributes building.

"Well, maybe if you carried one of the bags?!" Arrow spat, as he stumbled after them. "How much stuff do you need? You're in the arena for most of our time here!" Both girls laughed, strutting towards the elevator. "At least slow down." He added, trying to catch his breath as he scurried after them.

"Hold the elevator!" Bow called, not really looking at the fivesome who had climb into it before them. To her surprise they did. Grinning she stepped in next to the four, all of which she instantly recognised, Arrow collapsed into the elevator.

"You are the tributes from 14..." Whispered Effie, as though saying those word were a curse. Haymitch looked them over, but didn't comment, neither did Peeta, nor Cinna, who stood quietly in the corner. He was avoiding eye contact.

"I don't see what's so good about them?" Katniss muttered, sneering at them. Mace(y) moved quickly, pinning her up to against the elevator wall.

"What did you say... Mutt?" She hissed, baring her teeth, wishing she had her fangs in. Peeta leapt forward, to try and defend Katniss, but was stopped by Arrow's shoulder.

"Touch my Girlfriend, and I will kill you personally." He hissed, watching Mace(y) arm press against Katniss' windpipe. The brunette whimpered, her eyes wide in terror.

"Mace... The mutt's mine. We agreed." Bow said calmly, barely batting an eyelid at the scene. "I'm going to make her really the girl on fire." Her voice was emotionless as she spoke those words. Mace(y) let go, turning to stand next to Bow. "Apologise." Bow added.

"I'm sorry that I ripped your dress." Mace(y) stated, sincerely. Meeting the blue eyes of the man who stood silently in the corner, all eyes turned to him as he nodded back. Slipping out of the elevator, the District 14 members laughed. "Good keeping your cool in their Bowie, I'm surprised you didn't rip his clothes off then and there." Bow laughed more, as they walked towards their suite.

Meanwhile, a level above them the District 12 members were discussing the best option for Katniss. The encounter had really shaken all of them.

"You will have to kill them first." Haymitch said soberly, reaching for a bottle just out of his reach, Katniss nodded, wondering if there was a way she could beat them..

"No..." Cinna spoke for the first time, causing Katniss to jump out of her train of thought. "You will have to run and hide, hope they don't find you... that someone else will take mercy upon you and kill you before they do." With that he stood and left the room, leaving a horrified silence in his wake.


End file.
